happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pyro Python
This is the current talk page status, to view it's archive, click the link: User talk:Pyro Python/Archive Hehe Hey, you're back! We've been all worried, your computer okay? When yoyi22 said last date sad friday in April 2010 before easter he said that your PC was broken. So it's repaired back or you have a new one? IamDymanda 17:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) And good work on deleting all non-HTF canon articles or fake articles! I love you!IamDymanda 20:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Great to have you back you don't how much happy i am to see that you are back and your blog (nutty's death on swelter skelter) inspired me to make my own blog. check it out WHOOHO!!!! YOUR BACK! By the way I got alot of edit's while you where gone. Ultrablastic123 12:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) edit's I had like 650 edits, now I only have a little under 500, what happended? RE: How ya been man? wikiguy talk page Actully he's gone, it's on his user page.Ultrablastic123 17:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Gallery I don't know if the gallery should be the last thing on the page. Ultrablastic123 23:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the ThE unregistered contributor thing, I actully have Two user's. RE:Two users I'm using one as my htf fannon wiki user and I think that the gallery should be before the trivia. I dunno why I think it look's better that way. Ultrablastic123 00:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Gallery Placment (sorry if i'm messaging you too mutch, I guess you can expect that being an admin of a popular wiki) I never heard of trivia's dissapering? Has this happened before? Ultrablastic123 00:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:wikiguy and no, I don't know what happened to him. Ultrablastic123 00:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) What computer do you have? What is the sketch of mark of your computer, do you have PC alias Windows or Mac, tell the sort after that. IamDymanda 22:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Old text rant's I hope i'm not wasting your time but I don't fully agree with your text rant's. First of all you said that toothy WAS'' ''responsible for the explosion, if i'm correct it was everyone else that freaked him out to cause him to panic and drop the candle, thus setting the building on fire. I completly agree with you though on cro marot and splendid. As for flaky, if you say that she is a girl then why couldnt flaky decide which bathroom to go to in something fishy? And finnaly perhaps it was splendont and not splendid, the reason the htf charactor's keep dying. Ultrablastic123 20:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Tell you what Guess what Pyro Python, edit your user page again today and in the templates case about things add Articales for Deletion for non-HTF canon aka fake articles, fear? IamDymanda 01:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I already did, if thats what your talking about. Ultrablastic123 01:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, acutally, you know Ultrablastic123, and just whatsoever you bucket of boltz, (through you're so cool) and should you help it? IamDymanda 22:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Arrows I don't quit know if the arrow's are appropriate. Don't you think some people might be confused? Ultrablastic123 22:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Arrows Personally I liked the old way, but it's your call. Ultrablastic123 22:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Great to see you again on this wiki :-). And thanks for the comments you left on my last few episode blogs. -Lumpy84 6:08 PM 09/04/10 I'm still here! Fear not, I'm still around! After you left the wiki kind of fell apart, and recently I haven't been doing much editting (in general). But I'm still here.Wikiguy 23:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Remenicance (AKA. Re: Re: I'm Still Here!) Yes, well, things did fall very out of hand shortly after you left. As for my own wiki, well I've done quite a few edits (almost as many as this one in fact). Last time I checked there were others editting it, so hopefully everythings going ok over there. I'll check up on it again some time soon just to make sure. Oh, and did I mention it has more pages than this wiki now?Wikiguy 10:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I have a problem with the girls play soccer bit, because I only think that sexists would say such a thing like " Flaky was playing soccer, so that makes him a male" but people who aren't go and blab it out anyway. The problem with these kinds of people post before they think and it just ticks off other people for more than a good reason, because it's like they have Grease on their throat and lips Congrats SADDOLESS EXTREME BIG TERRIBLE CONGRALUTIONS PYRO! YOU REACHED THE 8,000 EDITS! Edit here some here then you'll get into 10,000 edits! Sincerely, Guillaume 'Dymanda' Lepage. IamDymanda 15:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the support I really appreciate your concerns. I'm fine with my user page being under protection from vandalisim. Hey Hi, i'm still here, i was supossed to be still here but i swear, i am not sorry for logging out the wiki by wanting to stay here, because i was on the userbox page of Petunia and in my computer a error occured and i was stuck in that page, so i love you pyro! Cheers, LMBFanDymandaFan IamDymanda 20:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Flaky Only true fans know Flaky is a girl, and with so many people that don't think, they see, I just want to drop the bomb on them once and for all, and I am straight up annoyed at what I am seeing. LumpyJacker 13:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Blog My blog's still has that anonymous users vulger comment's including many other blogs. Is there any way to change this? Ultrablastic123 23:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) 'Alika' Article Hi Pyro, there's another those fake articles made in this wiki, so it's named 'Alika' made by some user who joined September 13, 2010. Go ahead and delete and block this user. Call me dymanda !!XD! 16:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Stop! Alika Unzueta35331 05:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Another of those articles Pyro, there's an article named 'Kdjsafh'. Which this HTF Hater spammed triple like: asdfkhaewiruaweywuiry9u320653865091235. Go see it in recent changes case and delete this article i can't do the link because i'm grandsonsitting with my godmother Line since she's a fan of HTF she lets me go here so i don't have all case of letters to write the link so i can't send the link so delete 'Kdjsafh' MrDDymanda 15:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Also i didn't made this article so check and block that IP. MrDDymanda 16:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Wikia new layout! Hi Pyro, not sure if you are aware of this: *Your First Look at the New Wikia *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Community Activity *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Themes *Important Updates on Wikia’s New Look *Fixed Width, Sidebar, and the Removal of Monaco *Try out the new look Alot of people (including me) hate this new look and because the Wikia staff don't seem to care about people hating it, alot of other wiki's have been moving their wiki's. You might also want to check out the Anti-Wikia Alliance. Thought I would post this incase you didn't know about this. DecL2010 23:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) HTF Info! Hi, Pyro here is some info about HTF you may not know: The Generic Tree Friend Flippy stabbed to death was Petunia The first official Tree Friend to actually hurt FliqPy was The Tiger General. I'll send some more later!